Contemporary earpieces and orifice sealing devices utilize foam and/or flexible low durometer material, which can provide sound isolation if fitted properly. However fitting properly is a problem with current systems. A system that can expand or contract to fit most orifices (e.g., ear canals, nose, veins, pipes) would be useful.